Magi: The Journey of a Guardian
by Starlight-Swordswoman
Summary: Robin was normal girl, or normal enough until she was sucked into the world of Magi. After being told by a mysterious voice that she is the guardian, a person who is supposed to protect one of the Magi, she sets off on a journey to find her magi and her destiny. Many things will be thrown at her, friends will be made and enemies will be fought. Pairings not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Magi: The Journey of a Guardian

Before

ME: HIHIHIHI I decided to do a Magi Fanfic! I'm not sure on pairings at the moment but I am thinking this could turn out to be either an AladinnxOC or AlibabaxOC fic.

Well I don't own Magi or any of its characters. I only own my OC.

Chapter 1: Wait, what do you mean we're in this together and what is a Guardian?

Robin's POV

"Mum, I'll see you later. I'm going now!"

I ran out the door of my house, closing it in the process, and down the street towards the nearest bus stop. Today I was going to the museum in the city. They had just opened a new Arabian exhibit. I love the Far East and its past. There's something magical about it all, something that I can't really put into words. I smiled as the bus rolled up to the stop, for some reason I can't quite shake the feeling that something amazing is going to happen.

*Mini Time skip*

"Wow! So cool!" I whispered while looking at all the new exhibits. No wonder it was hard to get into here, all these artefacts are so cool! I slowly walked around, gazing at everything in awe. All of a sudden a flash of gold caught my eye. I turned quickly to see what it was. A small gold bird-like light circled around my head. I quickly looked round to see if anyone else had noticed it. Nope, they're too absorbed in the exhibits. I watched the little golden bird begin to fly off in a certain direction. "Wait!" I whispered, pushing through crowds of people to follow the bird.

The little bird stopped outside a door saying "Authorized Personnel Only". I watched it. It seemed like it was trying to get me to open the door. "Hmmmmmm. Okay! A little peek wouldn't hurt now would it?" I grabbed hold of the door handle and pushed. The door opened with ease.

"That's odd. Shouldn't it be locked?" I muttered as I crept into the dark room. I quietly followed the bird through the dark room until it stopped. I gasped. It was a set of huge stone doors with a gold emblem in the middle.

"WOW! It's beautiful!" I stepped closer to the doors and placed one of my hands on the stone. "It's warm." I muttered. All of a sudden I heard a voice.

"Robin open the door." I looked around the room but no one was there. Hmmmm. "Okay I'll give it a try!"

I placed my other hand onto the door and pushed with all my might but the door didn't budge. The little bird-like light landed on the circle emblem. I looked closely at it. It seemed like a gold circle with two interlinking octagons (?).

"Why do I recognize this design…..? It's like the design on the dungeon door on that anime my friend watches! I wonder….? OPEN SEASME!" I said while pushing the door. Instantly the door began to open.

"Well Done. Welcome Robin, Guardian of Magi. Welcome to your new world!" A voice said.

Then I blacked out.

_3RD Person POV *same time that Robin began to follow the ruhk*_

"My King… O great magician… I will grant you wish… Whether it be vast wealth, rule over millions of stars or eternal life. Tell me then… what is your wish?" The blue giant asked the small blue haired boy. The ruhk danced around him the giant. The boy stayed silent, pondering what to wish for. Finally the boy smiled and answered the giant. The giant was shocked at his answer.

"If you so desire, you may have fortune, fame and eternal life." The blunette shook his head and smiled at the giant.

"No thanks. I just have one wish." He said while holding out his hand to the blue giant.

"Be my friend!"

_Days Later…_

Aladdin laughed and smiled while reading. Ugo smiled but looked uneasy.

"Don't you regret wishing… for me to be your friend?"

"Not at all!" Aladdin said in a cheery voice. "Now every day is fun! Besides you can't go out because you're the palace's keeper! And… I can't leave me dear friend… here all alone!"

A shadow crossed the giant's face and he smiled weakly. Aladdin looked at him confused.

"Thank you Aladdin. However the time for you to leave has come. Now no one will be able to control your heart." Aladdin was shocked at what his friend was saying.

"May I ask one thing? When you leave, seek out the Djinn's metal vessels. I wish to meet my peers."  
"Okay! You got it! Bye Ugo!

_The Oasis of Usan_

_Robin's POV_

How long have I been walking? The door? No I'm not there anymore… That voice told me…

_***Flashback***_

"_**Robin. Find the boy with blue hair who can see and use the ruhk. You are no longer in your own world. Go Robin! You are the Guardian of Magi, Protector of the light! Go into this world and find your destiny" **_

_***END***_

That's right… I have to find him… but it's too hot….. Help….. Someone….. Please….

The world then faded to black.

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Laylah! Someone's passed out on the ground!" Sahsa cried out. A girl with brown hair which had been braided and was wearing baggy trousers, a long blue top decorated with gold that went down to her knees and blue flats.

"OI! SOMEONE STOP THE CARAVAN!" Laylah yelled. Both she and Sahsa ran to the girl. Laylah pulled the girl into her arms. The girl's lips were dry and cracked. Both girls looked at each other worried.

"SOMEONE GET SOME WATER OVER HERE NOW!"

_Aladdin's POV_

"Please… Help me… Food… Water…." I panted weakly. It's been too long since I last had anything… at this rate… The men around me laughed.

"You're asking a den of thieves for help?" one asked

"Strip him of everything and sell it! It won't get us much though." Another said.

One quickly grabbed my jacket and hoisted me up into the air. I whimpered weakly.

"He's just a weak child!" All of a sudden Ugo's arms came out of my flute. There was a lot of screaming and other sounds too. Once it ceased I began to beg again.

"Fooooooooodddddd. Foooooooooood."

"GAH PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

_Later on…._

_Robin's POV_

"GET YER FRUIT! FRESH WATEMELON! SNOW MELON! WHITE APRICOT! COCONUT! YOU CAN'T GROW THESE AROUND HERE!"

"COME GATHER ROUND EVERYONE! WE'VE GOT ALL SORTS THAT YOU CAN'T GET ANYWHERE ELSE!" I yelled to the crowd. I smiled at Laylah who smiled back at me.

"OI YOU OLD DRUNKARD THIS GOES WELL WITH WINE!"

"HEY GATHER ROUND! HEY OVER THERE WHY DON'T YOU BUY SOME OF THIS IT'S REALLY REFRESHING!" I yelled. People began flocking around Laylah and myself, asking for or wares at reasonable prices. Ahh Bazaars are so fun! All of a sudden a girl with dark skin, black hair and a classical Arabian styled outfit for women.

"Sahsa!" I said smiling. She smiled at me and patted my head while refilling boxes with fruit.

Laylah wiped the sweat off her forehead and smiled.

"We're sure to sell everything. You're doing a really good job too Robin." I smiled at Laylah

"Wow! It's all thanks to you Laylah. Robin You've also be so helpful." I grinned at Sahsa. Sahsa exclaimed to Laylah about how happy she was about her being a part of the caravan. I watched Laylah smiled and laugh in embarrassment.

"Hey Laylah, we need more watermelons and Apricots." I said, alerting her of the stock that was about to run out. She nodded. After asking another member of the caravan to watch the store the three of us left for the cart containing our wares.

"Let's try to sell as much as we can you two!" Laylah cheered and continued to speak.

"After all we all worked hard to bring these goods here!" Laylah grabbed the cloth that covered the back of the cart. The three of us were about quickly grab some of the watermelons that we had left near the front but discovered they were gone. Instead we found a boy around my age (13) with blue hair with a turban on his head, wearing only white baggy trousers with a sash and a blue jacket/ waistcoat. Next to him lay a gold flute with a symbol on. Melon juice was all around the boy and the flute and broken melons lay scattered on the floor of the cart. The boy, oblivious to our presence, continued to eat our watermelons. Sahsa screamed while Laylah drew a knife. I quickly stepped forward, drew close to the boy and placed my nails, which had lengthened and turned as sharp as knives, against his throat (**Me: Hi just to note Robin was trained as an assassin in her younger years before she was saved and became a part of a normal family**). This added to Laylah's shock. She drew closer to the boy.

"W-Who are you?" She asked. I kept my eyes on the boy at all times. There's no way he's going to hurt the two who saved my life. Ignoring both the knife in Laylah's hand and my nails, the boy smiled at us.

"Hi! I'm Aladdin. I'm a traveller! But right now… I'm eating this sweet red fruit!" wow he is pretty… stupid. Laylah instantly got angry.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE A THEIF THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! THAT FRUIT IS PRECIOUS TO US!" Laylah yelled at the boy, no Aladdin. I sighed and removed my hand from his neck and placed my hand on my hips and puffed out my cheeks. He realized what he had done wrong, apologized and asked how he could repay us. Laylah decided he was to work for her for free for three days.

"You're silly. You could get killed for stuff like that! Why did you do it?" I asked Aladdin. Laylah had made him carry some watermelons back to the bazaar. I walked beside him with a sack of oranges over my shoulder.

"I was hungry!" He cried out with a pout. I laughed. He looked me slightly confused. I may as well introduce myself…

"I'm Robin! I'm 13. Laylah and Sahsa saved me out in the desert so I decided to help them out for a bit before I set off for the next town." I said smiling. He nodded. All of a sudden I saw the ruhk fly past me, almost as if they were in a rush. That's odd they only act like that if something bad is going to happen.

"Layah, Can I give you these? I just realized I need to do something." Laylah nodded. I quickly handed over the sack and ran after the ruhk.

*Time skip* (In this time Aladdin shows off Ugo to Laylah and Sahsa and the event in the evening)

_The next day…._

Before the caravan's meeting I decided to speak to the caravan leader. I asked him for the directions to Qishan. I had heard after spying on some bandits yesterday that there was a dungeon there. That's where the voice said I would definitely find the magi I would serve… Argh why can't I go back to my own world? Ah never mind. I may as well enjoy myself here…

"Here Robin. This is a spare map I own. I have plotted the different routes you can take to Qishan." I smiled and thanked the leader. I decided I would wait for the meeting to be over before I said my goodbyes.

Eventually everyone arrived and began disputing over what route to take. Laylah had advised them not to take route 3 because of some reason. All of a sudden some of the bandits I saw yesterday walked over to us, claiming they knew Laylah and she was a bandit. I clenched my fists. How dare they… I watched the caravan leave, leaving Laylah, myself and Aladdin by ourselves.

"Laylah!"

"Miss! They took route 3! We gotta go help your friend." Aladdin said while pointing at the leaving caravan.

"My friend? No I was wrong about that. I just remembered. When I reveal myself the performance is all over. I've done it before. She's just like all the other suckers…" I clenched my fists harder. I felt liquid, most likely blood trickle from my fist into the floor.

Stupid bandits hurting her feeling…

"Laylah! Your better than them. You're no bandit. You are a kind, protective person who loves her friends. Go after her Laylah, Save Sahsa!" I yelled at her. I watched her freeze. Aladdin asked her about living honestly and she finally faced us. Tears streaming down her face.

"It's too late. We're never going to catch up to them!" I smiled at her.

"Laylah. I was brought up as an assassin. Even though I'm not one anymore I'm sure I can catch up to them! I'll help save Sahsa. Anyway I still haven't thanked you two for saving me!" I said, offering a hand to her.

"Leave it to me Miss! I'll make sure that the two of us along with Robin can reach them in time!" 

END


	2. Chapter 2

Magi: The Journey of a Guardian

_**Before**_

_**Me: Hey it's time for a new chapter of Magi: The Journey of a Guardian! Thanks to MagetaPeace for the really nice review! And thanks to the 2 people following the story! Right, I don't own Magi or any of its characters. I only own Robin.**_

Chapter 2: Let's go! To the city of Quishan!

_Last time…._

_Robin's POV_

"_Laylah! Your better than them. You're no bandit. You are a kind, protective person who loves her friends. Go after her Laylah, Save Sahsa!" I yelled at her. I watched her freeze. Aladdin asked her about living honestly and she finally faced us. Tears streaming down her face._

"_It's too late. We're never going to catch up to them!" I smiled at her._

"_Laylah. I was brought up as an assassin. Even though I'm not one anymore I'm sure I can catch up to them! I'll help save Sahsa. Anyway I still haven't thanked you two for saving me!" I said, offering a hand to her._

"_Leave it to me Miss! I'll make sure that the two of us along with Robin can reach them in time!"_

_Current Events_

_Aladdin's POV_

I smiled at Laylah and Robin and brought my flute to my lips. I blew on the flute, summoning my dear friend Ugo. I watched Robin and Laylah as Ugo came out of the flute. Laylah held back a scream while Robin looked amazed and began pacing around Ugo.

"WOW! That's amazing Aladdin! Does he have a name?" I nodded at Robin.

"He's called Ugo-kun. He's my best friend!" Robin nodded.

"Well I bet he can't beat me!" Robin gloated, poking her tongue out and winking at me. I watched as Robin ran off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. I smiled. There's no way Ugo and I will lose to her!

I held my hand out to Laylah.

"Let's go Miss!"

_Robin's POV_

There's no way that blue giant will be as fast as me! Further ahead I could see the bandits surrounding the caravan. I heard Sahsa's scream pierce the dry air. I quickly upped my pace, gliding across the sandy ground. All of a sudden I could feel pulsations through the ground beneath me. Don't turn around, don't turn around. I could feel the pulsations get stronger, almost like they were getting closer.

"Hi Robin!" I turned to see Aladdin and Laylah hanging off Ugo's body. That was quick.

"Hurry up! I can hear Sahsa screaming and the others crying out for help!" I tried to push myself onwards but I couldn't. It looks like I'm stuck with being as fast as a headless muscly blue giant. I could see the bandits beginning to attack. The mass of evil men moving closer and closer.

"WAIT!" I looked to see that Aladdin had told them to stop. I watched the men turn around and see their faces go blank.

"I won't let you hurt Laylah's friend!" Aladdin yelled. I laughed as they screamed. Now. I quickly rushed forwards. Some of the bandits had ignored Aladdin so they kept getting closer to the others. I quickly snuck behind one of them and slammed my right fist into the back of their head. I watch the guy drop like a stone. I grinned.

"The next one of you who moves will have a worse fate than that guy down there." I said pointing at the unconscious thief. The men surrounding them laughed.

"What can a little girl like you do?" I smiled. I raised my hand up for the thieves to see. I clicked my fingers and my nails grew sharp.

"Unlike you cowards who hide behind masks and blades my body is one. And I don't hesitate."  
I quickly ran forwards and slashed my hand across one of their arms. I easily cut through their clothes and left a huge gash in their arms. I motioned for the men to come at me. All of them ran towards me, curved silver blades raised, screaming at me. Here we go….

_Laylah's POV_

I watched as Aladdin, Robin and the blue giant make their way through the bandits easily. Wow…. I've never known bandits to be defeated with such ease. These guys are awesome! I placed my hands down onto the grounds when Aladdin turns to face me; panic written all over his face.

"MISS NO! DON'T TOUCH UGO!" I looked down and realised I was touching the giant. I watched as it turned pink and fell to the ground.

"OH NO"

"ALADDIN WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?!" I heard Robin shout while knocking another full grow man out cold.

"What happened?" I asked, slightly panicked by the giant just falling over. I watched as a bandit came closer to me then I saw Robin behind him in an instant and she punched the man. I watched as he fell to the ground.  
"What's going on here? Why's Ugo out cold? WHAT HAPPENED?" Robin shouted while knocking out more bandits.

"Ugo-kun is shy. If a girl touches him… He passes out from excitement. Now he can't move!" Aladdin grabbed his turban in frustration. Robin paled slightly then looked at the advancing men.

"I'll keep them busy. Just think of something!" Robin said running towards the shady men.

_Robin's POV_

Damn it….. I'm gonna have to stall these while Aladdin sorts out Ugo. The leader laughed.

"Not only have you lost your Djinn, you decide to send out a little girl to fight us off! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What did you just say...?" I muttered. Stopping dead in my tracks. I looked at the ground. If he insults me again….

"I'm sorry little girl. I didn't quite hear you. Are you a little shy?" The man laughed. WHY YOU!

I quickly leapt forwards at the man. I placed my sharp hand against his throat, making sure it was close enough to prick the skin and cause blood to slowly trickle down the guy's neck.

"I'm sorry. What did you say? What did you call me?" I whispered in a monotone voice in his ear. I could hear his heart begin to race and I could see the sweat trickling down his face.

"You…..You demon. I'll…. I'll…"

"You'll what? Call me a little girl, get your butt kicked and run home screaming for your mummy. Like I'm going to let you do that. Not only did you try to destroy my friend, you went and insulted me. Now I'm angry. I tell you what I'll count to five. In that time you can run, attack me or scream for help." I whispered. I close my eyes and take two steps back.

"1" the man runs up to me.

"2" He tries to throw a punch at me but I smoothly dodge it. His fist flying past my face.

"3" he draws a curved blade and thrusts it towards me. I quickly spun out of harm's way.

"4" The man screams, yet again thrusting the curved blade towards me. I simply perform a couple of flips. Increasing the distance between us.

"5" I open my eyes and look at the man who was running towards me. I make my stance wide as I prepare myself. The gap closed quickly. I launched my fist at the man and in connected with his face. A sickening crunch could be heard as my fist collided.

I turn around and walk away. I watched Aladdin blow into his flute and he threw it in the air. From behind me I could hear all sorts of screaming. I sighed and turned around. I watched as Ugo's body crushed several of the bandits while the rest ran away screaming. I quickly brushed off the dust off my clothes and smiled at the others. I watched as hey all celebrated and hugged each other. I walked over to Aladdin and leaned over his shoulder.

"Nope, it's not here." I tap his shoulder.

"No, what are you looking for?" I ask with a lopsided grin on my face.

"A Djinn Metal vessel…. It's not here…"

"Why don't I help you? I was planning on going to the next town to see its dungeon. Maybe you can find one there." I said. Aladdin smiled and me and grabbed my hands.

"Really?!" I nodded.

"Of course! We're friends now okay? I'll help you find a Djinn metal vessel!" Aladdin hugged me and grinned.

"OKAY! From now on Robin we are friends!"

_*Later on…*_

Before Aladdin and I left we said our goodbyes to Laylah, Sahsa and the others.

"Laylah, Sahsa. Thank you! I hope we see each other again!" I said while wiping the single tear from my eye.

"Bye Miss! If you find a metal vessel with a Djinn in it… They're timid so be careful." Aladdin chuckled.

"Oh…" Laylah said while placing her hands on her hips. Aladdin quickly jumped onto the cart with me and waved to Laylah.

"Don't frighten them with that scary mug of yours!" he yelled once the cart had started moving. I doubled over with laughter. Through my tears I saw Laylah throwing a lamp, aimed for Aladdin's face but it missed.

"BYE!" We yelled in unison, waving at our friends.

"Let's go Aladdin. To Quishan!" I said while pointing to the sky. He nodded.

*Minutes later*

_Aladdin's POV_

"Wow. The town looks so pretty from here!" Robin said, staring at the town. Her hair moving in the slight breeze.

"Ugo look! The town's getting smaller!" I said to my flute and dear friend Ugo. Robin looked and the flute and smiled at it.

"I'm sure Ugo would like how nice the city looks from here if he could see." Robin said smiling. I watched as she took a water skin from her shoulder bad. I watched her down the water, a small amount rolled down her cheeks.

"Are you two going to the next town?" A young woman asked us. I nodded, both of us smiled at the woman and her daughter.

"Yeah we're going to search for something!" Robin said. Thud. All of us turn to see a very fat man tossing an eaten apple onto the floor. He began another apple. Just looking at him reminded me how hungry I was.

"Stop moving brats. You're stirring up the dust. This cart's cramped with noisy kids. Talk about rotten service!" I watched as robin looked like she was about to throttle the man.

"Robin calm down!" I whispered. She clenched her fists. And closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them.

"I'm okay now but if he says anything like that I may lose it."

I watched the driver reassure the weird man. I reached for an apple but he told me off. I frowned and Robin patted my head and pulled out an orange from her bag and gave it to me. I quickly demolished the sweet fruit.

"Hey pops you're weird. If you're a man then how come you've got boobs?"

_Robin's POV_

ALADDIN! Oh my….. I watched as the man became furious and went to kick Aladdin. I quickly stepped forwards but the driver; a boy with blonde hair, wearing clothes that were way too big for him, stepped in front of Aladdin and took the man's wrath.

"WHY YOU ROTTEN BRAT!" I stepped behind the man and whispered in his ear.

"Sir if you know what's good for you I suggest you calm down. You never know what may happen to you." The man quickly turned around and I smiled sweetly at him. While smiling I motioned to him and then dragged my fingers across my throat. The man calmed down instantly and sat back down.

"Are you okay mister?" I than said to the blonde, helping him up. The boy smiled weakly. He quickly got back to his job. I grabbed the back of Aladdin's jacket and dragged him away from the two.

_*later on*_

From a distance I watch the driver talk to Aladdin with an annoyed look on his face. I watched the exchange intently from afar. All of a sudden the driver picked up Aladdin by his jacket. Man… I can't leave him alone for a minute. It's like Aladdin's a magnet for trouble… Slowly I walked across the grassy plain and tapped the driver's shoulder.

"Let my friend go mister." I said from behind him. The blonde dropped Aladdin and kept looking at me and the place I had been a second ago. I puffed out my cheeks and placed my hands on my hips.

"Aladdin why are you a magnet for trouble?" His head tilted to an angle and he looked at me confused. I quickly picked him up and carried him over my shoulder towards the cart.

"Robin! Thanks for saving me!" I smiled at my friend.

Once the cart had started moving again the driver, who introduced himself to Aladdin and myself as Alibaba, began to talk about his dreams.

"I will conquer all the world's dungeons and become rich!" Alibaba said with a grin. Aladdin looked at him with awe.

"See rich people eat the best food and get pretty women!" Alibaba continued. Aladdin was now completely absorbed into the boy's speech. I began to drift off then I heard something disturbing.

"They'll say I love you. And things like 'I love you Alibaba, ravish me!" I felt my eyes widen at where the talk was going… Surely Aladdin isn't interested in that stuff… He's too young for that and I shouldn't even be listening to this! I'm too young as well! I could feel heat rushing to my face.

"Ooohhh. Is the little girl thinking of things she shouldn't be." Alibaba said with a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP YOU PERV!" I yelled punching him on the arm.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW!" Alibaba yelled. All of a sudden I heard the old fat man laughing.

"The poor have such base dreams. They're just trash. Right driver?" That man…. A brief movement caught my eye. I watched Alibaba's hands curl into fists.

"Yeah you're right!" Alibaba lied and looked away quickly. I could see his fists beginning to shake.

Before I could ask Alibaba what was wrong the cart flipped over, throwing everyone out of it.

"What happened?" Someone yelled. I looked around and saw a huge plant at the bottom of a deep hole in the golden sand. What the…

"That's a desert hyacinth!" Alibaba yelled. The fat man began running around due to his stupid wine being scattered. I watched the man push the little girl who had been with us on the cart into the hole. Both Alibaba and I went to grab the girl but we both missed. Shoot… The little girl fell towards the plant and was swallowed by it. My eyes widened at what happened. I could hear the fat man shouting about stuff then he said something dreadful.

"I'll pay as much as you want to replace her." That man….

I quickly jumped down the hole towards the plant, as if on instinct. Kami please help me. Don't worry kid I'll save you. From above I could hear Aladdin.

"ROBIN!"

End


	3. Chapter 3

**Magi: The Journey of a Guardian**

**Before**

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Robin: Hi guys!*waves***

**Aladdin: *Smacks Robin on the head with his staff* Robin you idiot! Why?!**

**Robin: Errrrr….What are we talking about?**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Ja'far: Excuse me but when are we coming into this? *Points to himself, Sinbad and the other generals  
Me: Right…uh… AT SOME POINT…yeah… I don't own Magi or any of its characters. Only my OC.**

Chapter 3: Playing with Fire

_Last time…._

"_I'll pay as much as you want to replace her." That man…._

_I quickly jumped down the hole towards the plant, as if on instinct. Kami please help me. Don't worry kid I'll save you. From above I could hear Aladdin._

"_ROBIN!"_

_Current events_

_Alibaba's POV_

Why Babel you…. I could no longer contain my anger. I swung my fist towards him and punched him in the face.

"YOUR NASTY WINE CAN'T PAY FOR SOMEONE'S LIFE YOU JERK!" I yelled

"ROBIN!" I turned to see the blue haired kid from earlier shouting down the hole. I followed his gaze to find the girl from earlier sliding down the edge of the hole towards the plant. I quickly grabbed a barrel of wine and followed the girl down the hole. From above I could hear Babel screaming death threats at me.

"OI OLD MAN ONC I GET OUT HERE I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID!" I heard the girl yell.

Eventually once I was close enough I threw the barrel of wine at the plant. I saw the girl rise and I smiled slightly. I watched as the girl from earlier rush forwards and grab the girl from the plant. Thank god…

"ALIBABA WATCH OUT!" I heard someone cry out. I turned and then I felt the hyacinth wrap its tentacles around me.

"Argh!" Damn I need more wine. The thing still isn't drunk enough.

"Ahh! DAMN IT YOU STUPID PLANT!" I turned to see the girl from earlier caught by one of the tentacles. She wrestled with the vine, smacking her hands in a chopping motion against it. I saw that she had delivered the little girl to her mum. She must have come back for me… Damn!

_Robin's POV_

I could feel the tentacle wrapping around my body but not the pain. Thanks to all those years of assassin training. Hehe thanks nii-san… I quickly began chopping at the thing but I couldn't put a dent in it. Damn…. I watched as the hyacinth smacked Alibaba in the back of the head, very close to the point of smashing his skull in. The hyacinth's tentacles began to constrict my body. I could feel the air being squeezed out my lungs. No! I tried wrestling the thing off of me. Nothing's working! Please…someone…. My vision danced between black and my surrounding. I don't want to die… I still have to find the Magi! The darkness began to advance until I heard a voice pierce the air.

"Don't give up! Mister you lied to me. There are some things money can't buy… And also….. I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO HURTS MY FRIENDS!" I heard Aladdin yell. I smiled. Aladdin….

"NOOOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THINK A MINUET BOY! WHICH IS MORE VALUABLE, THAT SCRUFFY BOY AND BRATTY GIRL OR MY WINE!" Why that little…. I opened my eyes and began to push the tentacles off me. I could hear a quiet ripping sound. Then all of a sudden liquid rained down on everything and the creature relaxed and let go of me.

"ROBIN!" I saw a white blur and then I could feel someone's arms around me. I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Aladdin." I said weakly. He looked at me, worry written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked I sat down and realized something.

"WHA- Aladdin how are we in the air?!" he laughed and pointed to the white unravelled turban that we were on.

"Also I feel fine! Just my body will be a little bruised for a while…" He nodded and smiled at me.

*mini time skip*

"Thanks for letting us stay at your place mister!" Aladdin said with a huge grin on his face. I walked calmly besides the two boys. I smiled at Alibaba and Aladdin.

"It's the least I could do! You risked your life to help your friend and myself. Oh thanks by the way for coming back for me after you got that girl to safety." I blushed slightly and rubbed the back of my head.

"It's nothing! I mean… I would never just leave someone who was it your position. It was the right thing to do!" I said.

"Robin you're really nice! Are you sure you're okay to be walking around?" I laughed at Aladdin's concern.

"I'm fine!" I said then whispered to myself "I was trained so that nothing would hurt me…"

Soon enough we arrived at Alibaba's home. I watched as Aladdin ran inside and began to enjoy himself instantly. I followed and sat down. I turned from the two and lifted my top to see my chest. Ahh completely covered in bruises…. I poked one that was beginning to turn a deep purple. It felt very tender, I suppose I shouldn't push my body as I could get seriously hurt.

"Robin what you looking at?"

"My bruises, why do ask?" I was quickly turned around and Aladdin began poking at all the bruises. Alibaba was shocked at how I wasn't flinching each time Aladdin poked me. I could feel running to my cheeks.

"A-Aladdin can you stop please? I'm okay I doesn't hurt…" Alibaba then began poking them as well.

"How come you aren't in pain?" Alibaba asked, still poking.

"I JUST CAN'T! NOW STOP IT!" I almost screamed, my cheeks were burning hot now. The two still kept on poking.

"FINE I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU STOP! PLEASE!" Instantly the two stopped. I grabbed the bottom of my top and pulled it over my bruised chest. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Right… then…"

_*Flashback* Robin is four years old_

"_Nii-san, why must I train?" Robin asked her older brother, Leo. The black haired, dark eyed seventeen year old smiled in a sadistic way._

"_Robin as a family of assassins we must be strong, we must not feel pain and we must kill whoever our target is no matter what. You train in order to be like this. Like everyone else in the family. Now let us begin". After that Robin was tortured to the point where she could no longer feel pain. After years of training Robin became a perfect assassin…. Until someone occurred…_

_*Robin is now 7*_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE? FATHER WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?" The young girl yelled._

"_Simple, Your mother has died and she has asked for you to live like a normal life. You will cease being an assassin and will go live with your mother's sister. You will go to school and lead a humble, honest life. NOW LEAVE AT ONCE!"_

_*Flashback end*_

_Aladdin's POV_

"WAIT A MINUET YOUR TELLING US THAT YOU ARE AN EX-ASSASSIN!?" Alibaba yelled. I watched as Robin nodded. Her eyes stared at the floor.

"Yeah…. So I can't feel a thing. Not a single ounce of pain." She whispered. I quickly grabbed her hands. Her eyes widened a bit and I could see a rosy blush begin to cover her cheeks.

"Robin! We'll always be friends no matter what. Even if you are an ex-assassin!" I watched as she began to smile and a single tear made its way down her left cheek. She quickly rubbed the tear away before it could land on her blue and gold top.

"Thank you Aladdin! I swear I won't let you down! I'll try to be the best friend you've ever had!" Robin said cheerily. I nodded at her and grinned.

"Uh sorry to break up this lovely moment but… Can I ask you a couple of things?" The driver said, Robin had said he was called Alibaba. I pointed at myself to make sure he wasn't asking Robin more questions. He nodded.

"Okay! Ask away!"

"First of all… Is that really a flute?" Ehhhhhhhhh? I looked over to Robin quickly trying to look at her in a way which would ask her 'what should I do?' She looked between me, my flute and Alibaba. She closed her eyes for a bit. She opened her eyes and gave me a thumbs up.

"Umm…It's my friend… Ugo-kun…"

"I see… Where did you get it? A dungeon?"

"Wait! Did you say dungeon? Is there one nearby?" Robin said looking straight into Alibaba's eyes.

"Ehhh….Well… Yeah there is… I'll show you tomorrow." With that Robin got up and drew a few things out of her bag. I looked at her with a, no doubt, confused face. I could see some kind of determination in her eyes, lighting them up like fire.

"I need to go out for a bit then. I'll come back later." She then placed a hand on my head.

"Aladdin don't cause any trouble okay?" and with that she walked out of the house. I wonder why she wants to go to a dungeon….

_Robin's POV_

I quickly made my way to the market place I had saw earlier. The sun's just setting but I'm sure somewhere will be open. I quickly made my way down the winding streets of the market place and then finally came across the place I was looking for. I cautiously pulled back the curtain covering the door. I saw a middle aged man slaving away over a forge, busying himself with creating the perfect blade.

"Excuse me…" I said in hope of getting the man's attention. The man looked over at me and sighed. He looked back down at his work.

"Kid you've got the wrong shop. Now go home." I sighed and walked closer to the man and looked at what he was making. I tilted my head and took in the blade's appearance.

"You know… It looks like by the way it's slanted that a person would have to be pretty strong to use such a poorly balanced sword." I said. The man's eye widened. I smiled at the man.

"Kid what do you know of blades?" I sighed and showed him what I had been carrying around with me for weeks. His eyes widened at the broken sword, more specifically my broken rapier… (**I will write about the rapier's story later as it has some meaning behind it!**) I watched and the man inspected it.

"I have never seen such a blade before… It's a shame that it's broken in two." I looked at the man with hope.

"I have the ore with me which is needed to repair it. Please could I use your forge to repair it?" The man stared at me for a while but eventually nodded. I quickly got to work….Soon I'll be able to find him or her…. The magi I'm supposed to protect…..

*_The next day*_

I had my bag slung over my shoulder and my repaired rapier strapped to my side. Earlier I had quickly popped back to Alibaba's to get my bag and to say goodbye to Aladdin. I looked up at the dungeon entrance in front of me. I guess I really didn't need Alibaba's help to find it. I quickly walked to the entrance. I could hear people all around me whispering. I sighed and then smiled. I ran into the entrance of the dungeon, ignoring everything around me. Here I come… My destiny!

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Magi: The Journey of a Guardian**

**Before**

**Me: Hello! Robin, Explain yourself to the readers!**

**Robin: Well… uh…. I JUST DID WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO!**

**Me: Really?**

**Robin: Yeah… Anyway can we get on with the story?**

**Me: We can indeed! I don't own Magi or any of its characters! I only own my OC.**

Chapter 4: Dungeon of Quishan

_Last time…._

_(Robin)_

_I had my bag slung over my shoulder and my repaired rapier strapped to my side. Earlier I had quickly popped back to Alibaba's to get my bag and to say goodbye to Aladdin. I looked up at the dungeon entrance in front of me. I guess I really didn't need Alibaba's help to find it. I quickly walked to the entrance. I could hear people all around me whispering. I sighed and then smiled. I ran into the entrance of the dungeon, ignoring everything around me. Here I come… My destiny!_

_Current Events…_

_Alibaba's POV_

Damn it…..Why is it always me? That girl from earlier has disappeared and to top things off Aladdin's annoyed Babel and we've got several city guards on our tail.

"This isn't the end! We still have to go on our dungeon adventure!" Aladdin said cheerily. Damn it Aladdin! I thought Robin told you not to cause trouble! I can't say anything because I'm in debt…. No, I've got to say something in order to shame him!

"LET'S GO TO THE DUNGEON!" Aladdin smiled and urged his Djinn onwards.

_Meanwhile…._

_Robin's POV_

I sighed and wiped sweat off of my face. Now this is cool! Except… I CAN'T READ THIS WRITING! I looked at the inscription next to the entrance of what looked like a trap filled corridor… I sat down on the ground and rested my head against the transcription. Maybe I should have gone with Aladdin and Alibaba… Hmmm…I could wait for them… Or try to figure out what this says… I quickly pulled out a notebook from my bag and a pencil I had made… Right The inscription seems to be written in a language that looks like an odd cross between Japanese and Arabic… I quickly began scribbling away.

I hope this works….

_Back to Alibaba and Aladdin who have now entered the dungeon…._

_Alibaba's POV_

Where am I… I can't see… I can't feel a thing… I can't breathe. SHOOT! I'm suffocating! Air. I tried crawling out of whatever I was in. eventually I was free and coughing like mad. All of a sudden I could hear a really cheery voice.

"Alibaba! You made it!" I watched as he rushed to my side and helped me up. Aladdin began pointing at something ahead and dragging me along with him.

"Look, over this way! There's something incredible that you have to see!" My eyes widened at the sight around me. Glittering rocks, glowing plants... This is definitely a dungeon!

"WE DID IT!" Both Aladdin and I yelled.

"Alibaba, what's that though…?" Aladdin asked while pointing to a little bottle with a piece of parchment in which was placed on top a rock in the middle of the clearing.

"I don't know. Oh well let's get going!" I ran to the arch way leading to the rest of the dungeon.

I kept running until the alley opened up to reveal a clearing with several pathways. I stopped and sweat dropped. You have got to be kidding me…

"Hey Alibaba! He note in the bottle was from Robin! Look!" Aladdin said once he had finally caught up to me. I looked at the parchment in his hand.

_Hi Aladdin, Alibaba!_

_Knowing that you two were coming in after me I decided to give you some help (Aladdin I hope you haven't caused any trouble!). So here's the hint: SYMBOLS!_

_Robin _

I laughed at the note. Oh he has defiantly caused trouble! Hmmm. 'Symbols' is the only hint she's given us…

"Are you kidding me? The only hint we get is symbols!"

"Hey look! There are symbols on the pathways!" Hmmmm

_Thirty minutes later…._

Ha….ha….ha…. so many different symbols. What do they mean? Aladdin had got bored so was drawing all the symbols he had seen on the floor.

"Do you think the ones marked with 'O' are the right ones?"

"It can't be that simple Aladdin…..But maybe…Aladdin! Search for a hole without a symbol!" Aladdin looked confused but went ahead anyway.

_Meanwhile back with Robin…._

"Hmmmm….. So if this is equal to that then… Yes! Right…. So I have to stop at the fangs, just before the tail….." Right let's do this! I quickly gathered my bag and notes and walked forwards. I looked up at the roof of the corridor. Ahh… That shouldn't be too hard. I tightened the strap on my bag and darted forwards. Quickly weaving my way through traps. "GOAL!" I yelled once finishing. I looked around. Now where's the exit I need… All of a sudden the floor below me gave away and I began to fall. Well that answered my question.

"SHOOOOOOTTTT!" I yelled as I fell. I looked to see spikes at the bottom of the pit…. Great…

I quickly unstrap my rapier and plunged the scabbard into the wall. Great now I'm stuck here… Now how on earth can I get down…? What would nii-san do? As quickly as possible I swing my lower half towards the wall. Kami please let this work. If not I blame Nii-san!

_Alibaba's POV _

What am I going to tell Robin if I see her…? I glance down to Aladdin who was sound asleep yet was sweating like mad. Stupid Slimes! I looked down at his flute. Wait a minute what's that? I quickly pick up the flute and stare at it. What's this pattern? What language are those words? Can Aladdin read them? Where's he from? Where are his parents? Come to think of it I don't know anything about him. I don't really know much about Robin either…. Tap, Tap, Tap. I quickly put out the fire. That's too regular to be just water…. Slowly I crept to the opening in the wall.

WHAT!? I…I know that person… I watched in horror as the lord of the town, Jamil, waltzed along with a smug grin on his face. Beside him was a huge bulky slave with a mask covering all of his face except one eye and the pink haired slave girl from earlier! But what's a noble like him doing here… It's basically suicide…. Well it's good that he hasn't noticed us… we'll deal with him later, when Aladdin wakes up. I slowly removed the blanket for the lamp and turn around.

"WH-WH-WHAH?!" I almost screamed at the sudden appearance of the slave girl.

"Oh, we've been looking for you. You sure have caused us some trouble." I paled at the sound of the voice…. Jamil…. He bowed before Aladdin and smiled.

"I have been waiting for you for ten years… Magi…"

*Time skip*

We arrived at a clearing with a corridor entrance with a dragon head looming over it. Jamil grinned.

"This practically screams 'this way to the treasure room'. Oh there's an inscription… This is written in Tran… hmm my teacher taught me some Tran…. 'this path is the dragon's point of truth'…?" Idiot! Didn't you listen to your teacher? Maybe I can use this to my advantage…

"Pass the dragon's fangs to reach the truth. All resides in the dragon's tail." I said like I was reading the inscription. Instantly his sword stabbed my arm. Ahh…

"Commoners should learn their place." Well at least I won't suffer for nothing! We walked forwards and then everyone came to a halt and pushed me to the front.

"My Lord… What's this?" I asked while eyeing the huge spikes on the roof. They looked as if they would fall down if someone would walk underneath them.  
"HAHA! This is what you're here for! Feel free to step forwards!" Jamil laughed. This is a trap… It's obvious I have to walk in between the spikes in order to pass. Don't shrink back Alibaba! I must plunge ahead!

I ran forwards quickly weaving in and out of the falling spikes. I heard Jamil cry out…

"Whoa, he's quick! Is he an athlete from Olympia?" Eventually I managed to get past all the spikes and roll into safety.

"Phew….. I did it…" KLUNK. All of a sudden I could no longer feel the floor beneath me. Instantly I began to fall towards a pit of spikes. No…. This is the end… No… I closed my eyes and waited for one of the spikes to impale me…

Thump. What…. I can feel something around me… Wait I have been impaled by a spike. I opened my eyes in shock. A feminine laugh echoed around me.

"Ha Ha! I was wondering when you would get here!" A very familiar voice said. I looked to see Robin giggling whilst holding me and making sure I wasn't getting impaled. No…

"ROBIN!? What… How are you even…?" I trailed off in shock. She laughed and began to carry me away from the spikes. Soon enough she dropped me on the ground.

"Oww…" I muttered. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry Alibaba! I'm glad you're here. That means the translation was right! By the way where's Aladdin?" The young brunette asked, her head tilted at an angle. I sweat dropped. Ah…..This should be fun…..

*Mini time skip*

_Robin's POV_

"WHAT!? YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU LET ALADDIN GET CAPTURED BY THE STUPID LORD OF THE TOWN?!" I yelled at the blonde. He looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. Jeez… I quickly picked up my rapier where I had left it on the floor. I can pick my bag up later.

"We're going to get him back!" I said but the blonde wasn't paying attention. He ran straight past me.

"These are the doors of truth! These are the doors that lead to the treasure room!" He cried out. I sighed, walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face,

"Earth to Alibaba! We have a friend to save." I said in an annoyed tone with one of my hands on my hips. Alibaba sighed and nodded.

"Let's go get Aladdin back and come back here!" I nodded and motioned for him to follow me.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where you are going?"

"Yes Alibaba I do. Now can you stop being an idiot and follow me" I sighed in annoyance. Aladdin I hope you're okay… We're coming for you!

END


	5. Chapter 5

Magi: The Journey of a Guardian

**Before**

**Robin: ALIBABA! *Runs after the blonde***

**Alibaba: GAH! ROBIN, PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! *runs away, screaming*  
Me: *sigh* Oh dear…. Before this gets out of hand….. ROBIN DISCLAIMER!**

**Robin: Fine… Georgia does not own Magi or any of its characters. She only owns me!**

Chapter 5: Dungeon of Quishan part 2

_Last time…._

_(Robin)_

"_WHAT!? YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU LET ALADDIN GET CAPTURED BY THE STUPID LORD OF THE TOWN?!" I yelled at the blonde. He looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. Jeez… I quickly picked up my rapier where I had left it on the floor. I can pick my bag up later._

"_We're going to get him back!" I said but the blonde wasn't paying attention. He ran straight past me._

"_These are the doors of truth! These are the doors that lead to the treasure room!" He cried out. I sighed, walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face,_

"_Earth to Alibaba! We have a friend to save." I said in an annoyed tone with one of my hands on my hips. Alibaba sighed and nodded. _

"_Let's go get Aladdin back and come back here!" I nodded and motioned for him to follow me. _

"_Robin?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you know where you are going?" _

"_Yes Alibaba I do. Now can you stop being an idiot and follow me" I sighed in annoyance. Aladdin I hope you're okay… We're coming for you!_

_Current events…_

_Alibaba's POV_

I followed robin who nimbly made her way past traps and all sorts. I sighed as I had managed to get caught in several traps.

"Hey…Robin… Wait…up…." I panted. She quickly turned and place both of her hands on her hips. Jeez for a thirteen year old she sure does act waaaayyy older than she actually is…

"Alibaba we've got not time for wait! For all we know Jamil could be doing anything to harm Aladdin!" Robin yelled. She quickly walked over and hoisted me up over her shoulder.

"Ahhh ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. The girl puffed out her cheeks.

"One, shut up. I'm trying to track Aladdin through sound. Two, your slowing us down. Three: I'm trying to prevent you from killing yourself." Robin growled. I sweat dropped. She just completely ignored me… I sighed and let myself be carried.

A few minutes later we stopped. I looked at Robin to see if anything was wrong.

"Robin are y-"All of a sudden one of Robin's petit hands covered my mouth. With the other hand she motioned for me to be silent and then she placed me on the floor. She then mouthed 'stay there'. I sighed and crossed my arms.

_Robin's POV_

I crept forwards in hope to be able to hear the brief chatter that I had caught.  
"Keep an eye on that kid Morgiana." I heard faintly and then the faint sound of footsteps faded. Hmm. I decided to creep closer to the balcony. I quickly took a brief glance and smiled. Bingo! I quickly ran to Alibaba.

"Come on! This way!" I whispered, grabbing his, dragging him towards the direction of Aladdin.

"Ehhh! Robin!" I looked at Alibaba to see that his face was bright red and he was sweating slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side ever so slightly. Alibaba placed his hand behind his head and laughed in an awkward manner. I sighed and continued to drag him in the direction where I had saw Aladdin.

_Aladdin's POV_

"And your Friend…" Morgiana said. I looked at the red haired girl in confusion. What about Alibaba? Didn't he go ahead? All of a sudden a few little rocks fell down from above. One of them hit me on the head. I turned to look upwards.

"HE'S DEAD!" Morgiana yelled at the top of her lungs. I looked at the two people above me in shock. There was Alibaba, he was sweating and had looked as if he had gone through hell, and Robin, who was waving at me, telling me to be quiet and glaring at Morgiana. I quickly looked between Morgiana and my two friends above us. Robin motioned to the blanket and made a motion that looked like she was throwing something. I looked at her, confused. She wants me to throw the blanket at Morgiana? As if she could read my thoughts, Robin nodded her head vigorously. She then pointed to my turban and them to Alibaba and herself… I see… I quickly threw the blanket in Morgiana's face and quickly unwrapped my turban. I jumped onto it and rose up to where Robin and Alibaba were.

I was then pulled into a hug by Robin. I smiled at her and Alibaba.

"Let's go!" Robin whispered. I nodded and looked down at Morgiana.

"Sorry Miss. We have to go. See you again sometime! When your invisible chains break let's go see the sun together!" I yelled. The girl's face darkened and she glared up at us. Robin quickly moved in front of me.

"Don't act like you understand. You don't know a single thing about life as a slave!" The girl roared.

"Whoa… ALADDIN UP! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Alibaba yelled as the girl began running up the wall of the dungeon. Robin glared at the girl in a dark matter while muttering…

"Aladdin get us out of here…" The girl leapt for the turban crying for us to wait but she missed.

After landing somewhere we followed Robin who was leading us… well actually the two were leading me… to somewhere.

"ROBIN, ALIBABA! YOU'RE BOTH ALIVE!" Robin grinned, as did Alibaba.

"Took you long enough. Oh Aladdin… I thought I said don't cause trouble! Also where's Ugo?" I shrugged. Alibaba poked me.

"Come on! We have something awesome to show you!"

*mini time skip*

_Robin's POV_

I gasped in awe at the sight before us. There was a town that looked similar to Quishan in the dungeon! I looked around and smiled. Somewhere… there is a magi and I will be their guardian! Ah the ruhk! I looked around to see any of the little birds made of light but there weren't any. I felt someone tugging my sleeve. I turned to see Aladdin who was smiling.

"Let's go!" I nodded and gripped the strap of my bag tighter. Maybe the magi is at the treasure room…

After walking a while we came across a door which had a similar pattern to the door of truth. Hmmm.

"Aladdin this has got to be the treasure room! Open the door!" Once Aladdin opened the door Alibaba rushed in… only to find the room full of useless stone ornaments. I turned to the door. I could hear a faint thudding noise. While Aladdin and Alibaba were talking about treasure I began to walk towards the door. Alibaba and Aladdin ran to me and Aladdin smiled.

"Let's check out som-"Bang. My eyes widened at who Alibaba had bumped into. Before I could do anything the man fell to the ground, face first. Alibaba, Aladdin and myself looked at the man. Blood ran from several wounds and his chest was charred.

"Oh no! His chest is burnt!" I got closer to the man and placed a hand on his back. I pulled my hand away and sniffed the blood on it.

"These wounds are only a few minutes old but it looks like several are just wounds that have been re-opened. By how fast the blood is flowing I would say that if he doesn't get medical attention then he has what…. 2 hours left at the most. And that's being nice." I said.

Aladdin frowned and I saw tears beginning to fill his eyes. Then all of a sudden a person Kicked Aladdin, sending him flying.

"ALADDIN!" I screamed in sync with Alibaba. I turned to the door to see a dark man and the girl from earlier. I growled at the two. How dare they…. Alibaba drew his knife and started towards Jamil. The girl sped off towards Aladdin. NO! I dumped my bag and sword and ran after her.

"ALIBABA YOU HANDLE HIM AND I'LL STOP THE GIRL!" I yelled. The red haired girl stopped and turned to face me. I stop a meter before her.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl replied in a monotone voice.

"Morgiana." I nodded. I closed my eyes. I felt my hand change and I changed my stance to an offensive position.

"Robin, otherwise known as the phoenix. You'll pay for what you did to my friend!" I yelled. I ran forward, ready to strike the girl with my blade-like hands. Morgiana Went to kick me but I easily dodged. Child's play… I quickly kicked the girl and slashed at her arms.

The girl's eye widened at how my hand had cur through her skin. I sighed.

"That's nothing. I promised that I would never kill or mortally injure a person again after I quit being an assassin… But right now… I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I yelled. I ran at the girl at full speed. I punched, kicked and exchanged blows with the girl. After a few minutes we were both panting.

"Not…Bad…" I panted. Morgiana looked at me and gave me a slight smile. All of a sudden a scream pierced the air.

"HELP ME, MORGIANA!" Shoot. I ran as fast as I could to intercept Morgiana's attack but… CRUNCH!

"ALIBABA!" I screamed. I ran to my fallen friend's side. Alibaba coughed and looked at me.

"Robin, think yourself lucky that you can't feel pain!" I looked at Alibaba Incredulously and laughed.

"Hahaha! Trust you to say something like that!" I turned to face a pale Jamil and Morgiana. Jamil smiled at Morgiana and handed her his sword.

"Kill them." Jamil ordered.

"Jamil….." I looked at the ground and clenched my fists. Around me I could see the ruhk swirling around me.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY FRIENDS, EVER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I ran towards Morgiana. I recalled what the voice told me. _Let the ruhk flow into you_… I watched the ruhk begin to enter me. _Concentrate the power._ I let the power flow into my hands, bathing them in a white light. _And let the power out when you attack!_ I flung my fist into Morgiana's chest. I watched as she was flung and broke 5 stone pillars. I looked in shock at how powerful the attack was.

"Wow…."

_Alibaba' POV_

I looked in shock at what Robin had done. The red haired girl lay at the bottom of a pillar far away.

"Useless I will do it myself!" I watched as Jamil had drawn another sword and aimed it straight at my heart. Damn… I'm injured and can't move. I looked to see Robin running towards us but I would be too late. I waited for the blow to come but… Crack, clink, clink, clink. I looked to see the sword had shattered. I looked to see who had destroyed the sword and I saw Aladdin holding a staff. Aladdin walked to me while Morgiana and Jamil retreated further back.

"Aladdin, Alibaba are you two ok?" Robin cried while running to us. I smiled at the two kids.

"You two are really amazing, you know." I muttered. I watched the boy and girl look at each other and smile at me.

"OH! I see you are awake now Magi." Jamil cackled. Robin stiffened.

"Why did you call Aladdin a magi?" She asked. Both Aladdin and I looked at her confused.

"Because that's what he is. A magi, the great magician said to guide kings to greatness!" The robin began to giggle.

"I can't believe it… All this time… I'm such a moron! Aladdin!" Robin bowed to Aladdin. This confused us more.

"I am a Guardian; the one who protects a Magi. From now on I will not only protect you because you are my friend but as the Magi I have chosen to guard!" She said smiling.

"Sorry to break this up but… I WILL CLAIM BOTH THE TREASURE, MAGI AND HIS GUARDIAN!" Aladdin and Robin turned to face the two.

"Aladdin, I will protect you. Could you attack them while I defend you?" I watched Aladdin nod. The two then ran forwards.

*Mini time skip*

_Aladdin's POV_

I grasped my flute in my hand and smiled at Alibaba and Robin. Both Robin and I helped Alibaba up.

"Hey you two, let's go find that treasure now." Robin said with a smile. I smiled ad Alibaba nodded. Then my flute began to shine. The tree of us followed the light to a pot with the same symbol as my flute. I touched it and then…

*Mini time skip*

Am I alone again...? I looked around. It was nice for Amon to send us back Quishan but where is everyone?

"Well, one person is right here!" I turned to see Robin smiling at me. EHHH?

"Robin, How?" I asked while hugging her. I felt her hug me back and grin.

"Being a Guardian means I have to keep track of you. Hehe so now I can pick up some of your thoughts. Why don't we see if Alibaba is around?" I nodded. We walked around and spotted a very lonely looking Alibaba.

"Alibaba!" We both yelled and ran over to him. We both hugged him and smiled. We sat down and began to talk.

"What are we going to do now since our adventure has finished?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to work my way in the business world! Then I will go to Sindria, it's basically like a paradise!" I nodded and looked at Robin.

"I'm going to stay with Aladdin! I'm his Guardian so I'll protect him and fight by his side!" I smiled at robin and then hugged her. I watched as a light blush covered her face.

"Aladdin… what are you going to do? Wait… This isn't the end of our adventure! There are still loads of dungeons about and uncharted lands. Aladdin, Robin! Let's promise each other that once we get ourselves sorted, we will go and travel and conquer new dungeons!" Robin and I nodded.

"YEAH LET'S DO IT! It's a promise!" I yelled while Robin grinned.

_3__rd__ person NAR_

The four children who had escaped the dungeon appeared at different places. Morgiana was dropped at the edge of Quishan. Alibaba was dropped at the site of where the dungeon used to be along with his treasure. Aladdin was transported several miles away to the planes of the Kouga tribe. Meanwhile Robin was transported slightly further…

Several towns away from Balbaad and on the desert sand lay Robin. A caravan noticed the child on the floor and sent their leader out to see what was wrong. A young man, roughly in his early twenties with short black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and was wearing baggy trousers and sleeveless top with a cape with was adorned with metal, spikey shoulder pads walked out from the caravan. He saw the girl and ran to check what was wrong. The man turned the girl to get a better look at her. His eyes widened at a sight he thought he would never see again.

"Robin! Is that you? Little sis… ROBIN!" The girl stirred as the two pairs of hazel brown eyes met each other.

"Leo-nii….?"

END


	6. Chapter 6

Magi: The Journey of a Guardian

**Before**

**Me: Thank you to everyone who has followed or favourite the story. Thanks to MagentaPeace for the review!**

**Robin: *Smacks brother* LEO-nii what are you doing here?!**

**Leo: Oww Robin *Pouts***

**Robin: Leo-nii!  
Me: *Steps in between the two* AND Stop! Right I don't own Magi or any of its characters. I only own Robin and her brother Leo!**

Chapter 6: Family Secret

_Before_

_The four children who had escaped the dungeon appeared at different places. Morgiana was dropped at the edge of Quishan. Alibaba was dropped at the site of where the dungeon used to be along with his treasure. Aladdin was transported several miles away to the planes of the Kouga tribe. Meanwhile Robin was transported slightly further…_

_Several towns away from Balbaad and on the desert sand lay Robin. A caravan noticed the child on the floor and sent their leader out to see what was wrong. A young man, roughly in his early twenties with short black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and was wearing baggy trousers and sleeveless top with a cape with was adorned with metal, spikey shoulder pads walked out from the caravan. He saw the girl and ran to check what was wrong. The man turned the girl to get a better look at her. His eyes widened at a sight he thought he would never see again._

"_Robin! Is that you? Little sis… ROBIN!" The girl stirred as the two pairs of hazel brown eyes met each other._

"_Leo-nii….?"_

_Current Events…._

_3__rd__ person NAR_

From opposite sides of a Table in the middle of a caravan, the two assassin siblings stared at each other. Robin glared at her older brother while led on her stomach, her head in-between her hands. Her brother stared at his sister with a grin on his face, his black hair fell into his eyes slightly. Neither one spoke, it seemed like they were communicating through their eyes. The younger sibling then sighed, stood up, walked over to her brother and flicked him in-between his eyes. The brother blinked several times and then looked at Robin confused.

"What did you do that for?" Leo asked. Robin sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I wanted to. Now I have a question for you. How did you get here Leo-nii?" Robin asked, her face close to his and wearing a very dark look. Leo grinned and began to laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Robin you sound like an odd cross between Father and Mother! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

_Robin's POV_

I sighed at Leo-nii. I swear a twenty year old man should not be acting like this! I sighed and sat back down. I crossed my arms and stared at my brother. Leo-nii smiled at me.

"Fine… This will take quite a bit of time to explain… But first I should say something… Robin, you were born in this world." I looked at my brother in shock. I slammed my hands onto the table in front of me.

"LEO-NII STOP BEING STUPID AND ANSWER ME TRUTHFULLY!" I yelled. There's no way….. I looked at the floor and clenched my fists.

"Robin… I'm not joking… I'll shorten the story for you. When mother died and Father sent you away Father took me to that place…" I watched my brother's face darken.

"WAIT! Father took you to the cave on the mountain? Why, He said that none of us were allowed to go there!" My brother waved me down and I sighed. I continued to listen to Leo-nii's story. Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana… I hope you guys are okay…

*Mini time skip*

I led down on the floor of the caravan and sighed. I… I can't believe it… Father ran a country in this world… And he has died and given the throne to Leo-nii…Neathia…That's what it is called. I got up and looked at the map that Leo-nii gave me. The land between Rem, Magnostadt and the Dark Continent. I wonder what it looks like.

"Robin! Here ya go!" I turned to see my brother holding a plate of food and a jug of water. I smiled at my brother. He set the food and water down and sat next to me.

"Thanks Leo-nii… Leo-nii what's our country like?" I asked while taking a slice of bread.

"Neathia? It's HUGE. There are all sorts of exotic plants and animals, there are rainforests and the food is amazing! The buildings are cool, I know you'd love them! But Robin… What have you been doing while you've been here?" I had just popped a few grapes into my mouth when he asked the question.

"Aie welmed comconr ahh Dugon!" I said while eating. Leo-nii then looked annoyed

"Robin don't speak with your mouth full!" Leo-nii scolded me. I quickly swallowed the food and smiled innocently.

"Sorry! I said I helped conquer a dungeon! And I found some really nice friends and someone to protect!" Leo-nii patted my head and smiled.

"Hehe Tell me all about it tomorrow as I have a feeling it's a long story. Eat the food and then get some sleep! I'll need your help in the morning!" With that my brother left.

Hmmm….. I've finished eating but I'm not tired… I watched as one ruhk landed on my nose. I chuckled quietly. I wonder what Aladdin's doing… I wonder… I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_I wonder what Robin, Alibaba and that girl are doing? Baba is nice but I hope the Kouga don't go to war with that nice lady… _I smiled. Aladdin seems okay. I wonder if I could talk to him like this…

_Aladdin, can you hear me? _I thought with the hope he could.

_?! Robin? No she can't be here… but I just…_ I laughed aloud at Aladdin.

_Aladdin! It's me, Robin!_

_Ehhh?! Robin! How are you doing this?_ I sighed and watched the ruhk fly away.

_I dunno. I just wondered if I could talk to you and I guess I can! By the way… Who's Baba?_

_Oh she's a really nice old lady, the granny for people over here! She said we're family!_

_Okay. Aladdin… I found my older brother!_

_Really? Wow, I wanna meet him! _

_Hopefully you can at some point. Leo-nii says we're going to Balbaad. Maybe I can meet you there!_

_YEAH! Once I see Alibaba, I'll come see you!_

_Promise?_

_Promise! _I yawned and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

_Aladdin I'm going to bed now. I'll talk to you again sometime, okay?_

_Yeah! Night Robin!  
Night Aladdin!_

_*several days later*_

"Leo-nii when will we get to Balbaad? AND WHY AM I CARRYING ALL THE BAGS?" I asked. My raven haired brother grinned. He was carrying one bag while I was carrying five.

"We have to improve your strength! Also I'm the king of Neathia so… I don't have to carry a much!" Leo-nii said in a sing-song voice. I sighed. Then all of a sudden we both heard some people yell.

"MOR THIS IS BAD! STAND BACK!"

"LEAVE THIS TO ME!" I looked at Leo-nii, who nodded at me. We both ran in the direction of the yelling and came across a man with purple hair, a few year older than my brother and we was nude apart from a leaf which covered his private parts. Leo-nii looked shocked and then broke down into laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Wow! Sindbad you've really let yourself go. Ahahahahahahahaha!" My brother grasped his chest from where he was laughing so much. The man turned to face my brother and frowned.

"That's not how you treat an ally, let alone a friend Leo." The man said, slightly annoyed. I sighed, dropped the bags I was holding, opened one and threw a shirt and a pair of shorts at Sindbad. As I shut the bag I heard two very familiar voices.

"Aladdin is that?"  
"ROBIN!" I turned and looked at who had called my name.

I smiled and ran over to Aladdin and hugged him.

"Aladdin! You kept your promise!" I said while hugging him.

"Yep! And Alibaba is in Balbaad so we can keep the promise we made him!"

"Robin…" I gulped and turned to see a very annoyed older brother.

"Uhhhh…. Leo-nii this is Aladdin and Morgiana. Leo-nii can we go to Balbaad first before you start having one of your fits…?" My brother sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Sin since your now wearing my clothes, in order to repay my sister's kindness you must carry our bags!" Oh dear…

"LEO YOU LITTLE BRAT! Arg… FINE! AND WHEN WE GET TO BALBAAD I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR STUPID CLOTHES BACK!" I sighed. This wasn't going to end well. I smiled at Aladdin and Morgiana.

"Come on you two! Leo-nii I'm going to go ahead with Morgiana and Aladdin okay! We'll meet you at that hotel you were on about!" I said while grabbing my friend's hands. Aladdin and Morgiana smiled.

"LET'S GO!"

"TO BALBAAD!"  
"To see Alibaba."

"Mor you don't seem that excited." I laughed at Aladdin.

"Morgiana has a monotone voice. Though she may not sound like it, I'm sure she's excited too! Now let's go!"

END


	7. Chapter 7

Magi: The Journey of a Guardian

**Before**

**Me: Hi! It's time for another chapter of Magi: The Journey of a Guardian.**

**Robin: *pulls my sleeve***

**Me: What's up?**

**Robin: Leo-nii and Sindbad are drunk and being weird.**

**Me: *pats her head* don't worry. I'm sure Ja'far will do something! Okay guys I'm sure you got the idea by now. I only own Robin and Leo.**

Chapter 7: Balbaad and the two kings

_Last Time…_

_(Robin)_

"_Aladdin! You kept your promise!" I said while hugging him._

"_Yep! And Alibaba is in Balbaad so we can keep the promise we made him!"_

"_Robin…" I gulped and turned to see a very annoyed older brother._

"_Uhhhh…. Leo-nii this is Aladdin and Morgiana. Leo-nii can we go to Balbaad first before you start having one of your fits…?" My brother sighed and nodded._

"_Fine. Sin since your now wearing my clothes, in order to repay my sister's kindness you must carry our bags!" Oh dear…_

"_LEO YOU LITTLE BRAT! Arg… FINE! AND WHEN WE GET TO BALBAAD I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR STUPID CLOTHES BACK!" I sighed. This wasn't going to end well. I smiled at Aladdin and Morgiana._

"_Come on you two! Leo-nii I'm going to go ahead with Morgiana and Aladdin okay! We'll meet you at that hotel you were on about!" I said while grabbing my friend's hands. Aladdin and Morgiana smiled._

"_LET'S GO!"_

"_TO BALBAAD!"_

"_To see Alibaba." _

"_Mor you don't seem that excited." I laughed at Aladdin._

"_Morgiana has a monotone voice. Though she may not sound like it, I'm sure she's excited too! Now let's go!"_

_Current Events…._

_Robin's POV_

"Balbaad is one of the smallest countries on the continent. Since it's by the sea there are loads of different cultures here! Leo-nii said that the Salujas run the country but… Leo-nii says there's a lot of trouble within its borders!" I said while pointing out several different things. Aladdin and Morgiana smiled.

"You seem to know a lot Robin." Morgiana said while Aladdin nodded his head vigorously.

"Leo-nii taught me a lot of stuff. Ah Here we are!" We stopped at the hotel we were going to stay at.

"Uh Robin… That place looks kinda expensive… I don't think Mor and I have the money for it." I smiled at the two.

"Don't worry! Leo-nii has lots and lots of money! Ah Leo-nii! Sindbad!" I said while waving to the two men behind us. Leo grinned and accepted all our bags off Sindbad.

"Don't worry! Robin I'll pay for you and your friend's room. Sin can treat us all to a meal later!" leo-nii said with a huge grin.

Once inside two men began to talk to us, or Sindbad.

"Sin-sama, where have you been? Oh…. Leo….It has been some time." Leo grinned at the white haired man and the red haired man.

"Robin, I have some things to talk to Sindbad, Ja'far and Masrur. Why don't you take your stuff and ask for a room and give them my name, okay?" I nodded as I picked up my stuff.

*mini time skip*

_Morgiana's POV_

The three of us followed a woman to the room we were going to stay in.

"Waaaaah! It's gorgeous, right Robin?" Aladdin said to the brunette. She laughed and nodded.

The three of us sat on our fluffy beds and then Aladdin turned to the woman who brought us here.

"Miss Do you know anyone called Alibaba? He's my friend." The woman stumbled and dropped the fruit she was holding. She then began to tell us a story…

_Meanwhile…._

_Leo's POV_

Sindbad and I sat across from Balbaad's king. Ja'far and Masrur stood behind Sin while I sat next to him.

"Why have you broken off Trade with my country, Sindria?"

"I too want to know why you have broken off trade. AS King of Neathia, I demand too know." I said in a serious tone.

"Let us hear your reason." I watched as the king and his advisor looked worried and began to discuss something. Using my enhanced hearing I listened to what they were saying.

"Honestly why have two problematic people appeared?... Sindbad it has been some time! I see you belly has gotten bigger." I began to laugh while Sindbad pulled the king's flabby chest.

"You have no right in saying that!"

"Sindbad, back to business." I said

"Resume Trade with our countries! Balbaad is a valuable trading partner that neither of us can afford to lose!"

"I'm very sorry… But we cannot resume trade… Right now I have my hands full with Balbaad's domestic issues."

"Domestic Issue? Please explain these issues." I demanded.

_The next day…_

_Robin's POV_

"1...2…1…2…1…2…" I muttered while practicing my punches. I sighed and looked at Mor and Aladdin who were both still fast asleep. I sighed again and continued to practice.

"1…2…1…2…1…2…1…2…"

"Morning Robin, Morning Mor." I turned to see Aladdin and Morgiana stretching and yawning. I smiled.

"Good Afternoon Sleepy heads." I said in a sing song voice. Aladdin looked at me confused, as did Morgiana. I pointed out side for them to see how high up the sun was in the sky. The two Looked at each other and then ran out of bed to get ready. I laughed at the two.

"Leo-nii said that when you two wake up we have to meet him and Sindbad for a meal!" I watched as this made Aladdin and Mor go faster.

"You know… It would have been easier if you had woken up earlier…" I muttered.

*Mini time skip*

"Leo-nii!" I yelled. My brother turned from where he was sitting and motioned us to come over. On the table was lots of nice looking food.

"Hehe Robin you're drooling." I Looked at Aladdin and wiped away the drool.

"So are you!" Aladdin quickly wiped his own drool away. Sindbad and the two men from yesterday smiled.

"I haven't introduced you to my subordinates yet. The one in the gold armour and the red hair is Masrur and the one with the green hat and white hair is Ja'far. Oh Morgiana. Masrur is a fanalis as well. He noticed yesterday about you." The two red head muttered a greeting to each other.

"HI! I'm Aladdin and this is Robin!" Aladdin said while dragging me to meet Masrur.

"What are we going to do since we only have one vessel between the four of us?" Ja'far asked the two mean sat at the table. Leo-nii noticed me listening in on the conversation and motioned for me to come over. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry! We have Robin, I know she may be small but she defeated many people!" I fidgeted under the attention that was put under me.

"Um… What Leo-nii is a slight overstatement… I only know one secret family technique and…." I muttered while poking two fingers together. Ja'far looked over me and nodded.

"I assume she's had the same training as you then." Leo-nii nodded. I watched Aladdin blow his flute and Ugo's arms appeared behind Sindbad. Both Ja'far and Leo-nii spewed their drinks out their mouths. Sindbad slowly turned around to see what had caught the other two men's attention.

*minutes later*

"AMAZING! So you're also a Magi?"

"Robin, you could have said you were friends with a Magi. Well that makes things a lot easier." I sighed while Sindbad and Leo-nii looked at Ugo in awe.

"Have you met another magi?" Aladdin asked. Sindbad explained that he did know another magi though they weren't on good terms with one another.

"WELL, surely you've heard of me… The Legendary Sindbad!" Sindbad gloated. Aladdin, Morgiana and I looked confused.

_Legendary Sindbad… Didn't Alibaba tell us about him at some point?_

_I don't know I can't remember._

_Aladdi! It was only a couple of weeks ago and you've forgotten about what we talked about already?!_

_Heheh….._ I sighed. Meanwhile Leo-nii was laughing his head off. Sindbad tried to explain who he was. Aladdin asked what a magi was but he only answered some of Sindbad's questions.

"Sindbad…Can you tell me what you know about Guardians?" Sindbad and Leo-nii scratched their heads and looked at each other.

"Not a lot actually…You see the last time a guardian appeared was several hundreds of years ago… So anything on them has been lost to history…" Sindbad said. I nodded. Lost to history….

"Robin, Aladdin! Can you two help us with something? You see this idiot here has had all seven of his metal vessels stolen. So we need your help. Help us capture the Fog Troupe!" Leo-nii said with a grin. Ja'far instantly protested saying we were too young. I calmly walked up behind him, grabbed his and flipped him over my shoulder, pushing him into the ground. Leo-nii and Sindbad looked shocked. I crossed my arms and frowned at Ja'far.

"I'm not too young! Anyway I've probably killed more than you have…" I muttered the last bit of what I had said. Leo-nii then began to clap while Sindbad gaped at what I had done.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. Mor, Aladdin and I had huddled together. Aladdin shrugged.

"Let's join them." Morgiana said. Both Aladdin and I looked at her with shock.

"The ship to the 'Dark Continent' was halted due to the fog troupe. Once they have been taken down the ships should return to normal. Also it seems these two are familiar with Balbaad's King. So then we can use those resources to find Alibaba!" Sindbad grinned along with Leo-nii.

"Hey Masrur she's a lot smarter than you."

"Yeah and she doesn't resort to brute force. RIGHT LET'S MAKE PREPARATIONS! But Morgiana… Please stay here. Leo has insisted that his sister must join us and I do not want another woman in battle." I watched as Sindbad tried to push Mor away only for her to slam her foot into the ground.

"I will fight as well!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am…."

*Time skip*

DAMN IT WHERE'S ALADDIN. I ran through the dense fog, trying to find my friend.

"ALADDIN!" I tried to spot him but all I could see was mist. Then I saw some of the guard stumbling around, like they were drunk. One fell over and I caught him. I slowly breathed in… Shoot! There's some kind of poison or something in the air!

"ALADDIN WHERE ARE YOU!" I kept on running until I found Mor.

"Mor get out of the mist! There's something in it!" Morgiana nodded yet looked slightly confused.

"How come you are not affected?" I waved off the question.

"Just go!" I watched as she jumped out of the mist and into safety. I kept looking and soon enough I found Aladdin. He was talking to himself. All of a sudden Aladdin collapsed onto the floor. I quickly ran over to him and began shaking him. Damnnnn…. From far away I could hear the sounds of fighting. They must be here!

"ALADDIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I watched in hope and he woke up with a shocked look on his face. I turned to see the fog troupe coming towards us.

"Aladdin! The fog troupe!" I watched as he recognized what was going on and summoned Ugo.

"I'll be a final defence! Try to stop them ok?" I yelled, jogging away from him. I watched as he nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"I WON'T LET YOU PASS!" I ran towards the treasury and stopped at its doors. From here I could still here what was going on.

"Alibaba…?"

"Aladdin can you put Ugo away. He's scaring my friends."  
"Alibaba! We made a promise!"

"Aladdin… Sorry… I can't keep that promise…"

What? I could hear footstep coming closer. Leo-nii why did you have to call it a mission. I felt a tear roll down my face as I saw Alibaba come into view. I….I won't be able to stop…. I clenched my fists.

"ALIBABA STOP!" I cried. I could feel the tears running down my face. Stop…please… I watched him give me a confused look.

"Robin….." my tears continued as instinct took over. Alibaba…run…

"I the child of the flame ask you to come forth… Burn through those before me… And aide me in my mission. FAMILY TECHNIQUE, PHEONIX BURST!" I watched Alibaba's face contort in horror as I flew towards him, my fist alight with flames. I felt my fist collide with something. I looked to see a man the same age as Alibaba with dreadlocks taking the blow. The man was flung back and smashed into a wall. All the troupe members stopped and looked in horror. I felt my body ready itself again.

"What the… Robin?"

"Alibaba….Run…..I…..won't…. be…. Able…..to…..stop…please….run…..away…" I cried while my body moved on its own, knocking out several members of the troupe. Instantly I felt someone's arms around me, restraining me. I looked up to see Alibaba.

"Run….Please…." I watched as he shook his head. Tears continued to flow.

"Please….I'll…" Alibaba then pulled me into a hug. My body began to quake.

_ROBIN!_

Slowly I could feel my body failing me and darkness seeped into my vision from where I was causing myself pain by going against what I was told.

"I….Give…" I whispered before collapsing.

_Aladdin's POV_

I ran to where Robin was. I could feel some kind of distress. I found the fog troupe in the treasury while Alibaba was laying Robin down on the floor. She was still and unconscious.

_ROBIN! _I screamed through our mental link but nothing was working.

"HEY ALIBABA IT'S TIME TO ESCAPE!" I watched as Alibaba nodded and summoned Amon. Alibaba summoned a wall of flames and escaped along with the troupe.

"Robin! Aladdin! Are you two okay?" I heard Ja'far yell. I quickly found Robin and tried to pick her up. I looked up to Ja'far and Mor for help. Robin…

*Time skip*

_Alibaba's POV_

I sighed at sat down on my bed. I would have never had thought that Aladdin, Robin and Morgiana would come here. Man, this complicates things…. I lead down on my bed and sighed. Maybe some sleep will clear my head… I looked up at the roof and then stared at it in shock. M-Morgiana…. I went to scream but her hand covered my mouth. She asked me about becoming a thief but I refused to answer… her foot slammed through the floor. Morgiana quickly picked me up and said she was taking me to see Aladdin and Robin. Soon enough after flying over the tops of houses Morgiana dropped me into a room. I slammed against the wall and smiled at Aladdin. I looked around and noticed that Robin was missing.

*Mini time skip*

I sighed and looked for Robin.

"Hey where's Robin?" I watched as Aladdin's face darkened and became sad.

"Follow me. Leo is away with Sindbad so I guess we can see her…." I followed Aladdin to another room. The room was almost silent apart from the sound of someone taking laboured breathes. I followed the sound to find Robin asleep on a bed, sweating and she looked like she was in pain.

"How did she…."

"Leo says It's normal. If she failed to do something when she was younger she was punished and this would happen….. I hope she'll be okay…." I looked down at Robin's pained face.

"She was crying….. She begged for me to run….. and then said…."

_Flashback_

"_**I…Give….." I watched as Robin collapsed in my arms.**_

_End_

"Alibaba…."

END


	8. Chapter 8

Magi: The Journey of a Guardian

**Before**

**Leo & Sindbad: *in drunk voices* OOHHH FOOORRR HEEE'SSS AAAA JOOLLYY GGOOOODDD FEEELLLOW~~~~**

**Ja'far: *smacks the two on the head* SIN, LEO PLEASE GET A GRIP OF YOURSELVES!**

**Me: *Nods* Yeah! You're a bad influence on all the younger characters and readers! ANYWHO, I ONLY OWN ROBIN AND LEO! ALSOOOOOO, I use the spellings from the English manga's (which I have).**

Chapter 8: The Past and Present

_Last time…._

_I sighed and looked for Robin._

"_Hey where's Robin?" I watched as Aladdin's face darkened and became sad. _

"_Follow me. Leo is away with Sindbad so I guess we can see her…." I followed Aladdin to another room. The room was almost silent apart from the sound of someone taking laboured breathes. I followed the sound to find Robin asleep on a bed, sweating and she looked like she was in pain._

"_How did she…." _

"_Leo says it's normal. If she failed to do something when she was younger she was punished and this would happen….. I hope she'll be okay…." I looked down at Robin's pained face._

"_She was crying….. She begged for me to run….. And then said…."_

_Flashback_

"_I…Give….." I watched as Robin collapsed in my arms._

_End_

"_Alibaba…."_

_Current Events…._

_Morgiana's POV_

Aladdin, Alibaba and myself looked at Robin.

"I'm sorry…" Alibaba whispered. All of a sudden the door to the room slammed open and revealed a very angry Leo. Within seconds of entering he had shut the door and pinned Alibaba against a wall.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS! I SWEAR IF YOU WEREN'T HER FRIEND I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BY NOW!"

"Ahh Leo stop please!" Aladdin begged. Leo looked at Aladdin and sighed. He let go of Alibaba and sat down on the floor. He then bowed to us all.

"I apologise for my actions. I'm just worried about my little sister…" Leo turned his head and looked out the window at the full moon. We watched a he then brought his hand to his face and covered his eyes. He muttered something to himself and looked at us with a serious face.

"What did Robin say before she collapsed?" I looked towards Alibaba who looked at the floor.

"She said 'I give' before collapsing." Leo's eye widened and he looked towards Robin.

"I see…. I hope she doesn't start screaming. I guess none of us can get rid of those scars…." Aladdin looked confused.

"Hey Leo… What do you mean by scars?"

"Aladdin. How much has Robin told you about herself?"

_Dreamscape…._

_Robin's POV_

**What's going on…its dark in here….where am I? I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a very familiar place. Ah I failed didn't I... I looked at the cuffs that held me aloft.**

"**I'm sorry…" I whispered to the figure walking towards me.**

"**Father…." **

_Aladdin's POV_

"You see when Robin and I were younger we were trained as assassins along with our older sister Willow and younger brother Raven. Our father said in order to be the perfect he would put us through the best training scheme created. Only it involved being tortured on a daily basis so that we would become immune to all sorts of pain. If we failed at any mission he would then torture us even more than usual, to the point where we were screaming and coughing up blood. Usually Robin was sent out as she did the best jobs… I remember her saying she would switch off so she wouldn't know she'd killed someone… But if she failed…..before the pain became too much she'd always say 'I give' before she began to scream…" As if she had heard what her brother had said, Robin's back arched and she screamed. Leo looked at the floor.

"So it's begun…"

_Dreamscape_

_Robin's POV_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTHHHHHHHHHEEEEERRR!"**

**The shadow laughed and grinned at my pain.**

"**Robin you failed and this is what you get. You must learn from your mistakes!" I felt pain slash through my body.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and then began to cough up blood. Father stop please…. I promise to be better. I could feel my tears mix with the blood running from my body. Someone make him stop…..**

_**ALADDIN, ALIBABA, LEO-NII, MORGIANNA, ANYONE!**_

_Aladdin's POV_

_ALADDIN, ALIBABA, LEO-NII, MORGIANA, ANYONE! _

I quickly stood up and looked at Robin. Just now that was… I walked over to Robin and grasped one of her hands.

"Robin…We're right here… So don't cry….." I watched as the pain faded from her face and she became calm. I smiled at her.

_Don't worry Robin, we're here for you._

…

…

…

_Aladdin? Is that you?_

_Yep!_

_Thank you….._

_Robin?_

_I'm really tired…..I gonna sleep for a bit okay?_

_Okay…._

_*Time skip* (YES PAST ALL THE EVENTS TO AFTER THE NEGOTIATION…..)_

_Aladdin's POV_

"HEY SINDBAD!" A voice from above yelled. Everyone looked up to the sky. It's him, the dark guy from earlier!

"Hey Stupid King! What are you doing here?" Sindbad and Leo eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Judal were you sent under Ahbmad's orders? Or did the Kou Empire send you?" The boy laughed saying he didn't care about that kind of stuff and he only liked war. I watched as the ruhk around him was black. Who is he…? Instantly he turned and our gazes met. It was then that Sindbad said I was a Magi.

"WHAT! You're telling me this chibi is a magi! Well… Hi! I'm Judal, as fellow Magi let's get along!" He said holding out his hand. I slowly went to grab it but… A blur of blue appeared before me and stopped his fist from hitting me. I heard a yawn and looked up.

"Wahh… Man I hate it when stupid people wake me up unnecessarily… Well what do we have here? An idiot, a bunch of people I don't know, my brother and my friends…You thought I'd let that slip by? Moron…Aladdin, are you okay?"

"R-Robin?!" I along with everyone else looked at her with shock. I watched her sigh and push Judal away from me. Judal snarled.

"Oi chibi that's not fair! Letting a girl do your dirty work!" Judal screamed while Robin sighed.

"Why don't you shut your mouth! I'm his guardian and I won't allow anyone to talk like that to Aladdin, even if you are another Magi!" I looked at her in shock. Robin…. Judal then sighed.

"Why you….Bring out your candidates then chibi!" I stayed silent.

_Aladdin don't say anything, he's trouble!_

_Robin's POV_

I glared at the black haired Magi as he looked at the crowd. He then began to walk forwards. I shifted so I was in front of Aladdin.

"I- found-you! Hahaha well if it isn't the guy who was beaten up by Abmad! Didn't you cry? Hahaha you're so useless it's unreal!" I growled at the boy's words.

"He's not useless! Alibaba is not useless! He knew from the beginning that he may not be recognized. But for the sake of others he put aside his fears to do something no one has dared to do! He is a brave person! There's no way he's useless!"

"Aladdin…" The black haired boy smirked and laughed.

"Man you have so much hope in this idiot…..I don't get it at all!" the boy dragged this sharp wand like weapon across Alibaba's chest. He continued to laugh at Alibaba's pain. I gritted my teeth. He then turned to us.

"Ah… It seems you're getting worked up eh chibi? Let's have us a little game then. Eh how about… magoi shots!"

"I don't want to hurt you but if you intend to hurt us then I will stop you!" Aladdin said.

"Aladdin. If you are doing this then leave your defence to me!" I watched Aladdin nod. I quickly shifted to a defensive stance and beckoned the boy forwards. He grinned and lifted his wand above his head, light gathering around it. We all watched him laugh hysterically and began shooting randomly.

"HAHA BURN! BECOME FULL OF HOLES!" Some of the shots went straight for Aladdin and myself. We then both watched in shock as two gold barriers appeared, shielding us from the shots.

"What the…" I looked at Aladdin who shrugged. He then shot the huge beam of magoi he had collected at the boy but the same barrier appeared for him.

"Haha Chibi! Let's have a game of magic!" Sindbad and Leo-nii looked at each other and back at Aladdin.

"Aladdin do you know magic?" He then shook his head.

"Robin!" I looked at Leo-nii, confused.

"Go offense, here. Show Judal what you can do!" Leo-nii said while throwing something at me. I caught it and looked at what he had thrown. A chain scythe…? I looked at him confused but he just nodded. Judal laughed and launched something towards us. I quickly readied myself and watched a ball of electricity fly closer. Ah, I get what he means. He just wants me to use the techniques I know. I grinned and stepped forwards. As soon as the ball was close enough I threw one of the scythes and pulled up on the chain causing it to cut through the ball, making it disappear.

"Oi if you're gonna play dirty then you're gonna be fighting me!" I said catching the scythe in my free hand. Judal looked down at me, growled and then nodded. I smiled at Aladdin and the others and then ran towards Judal.

_Aladdin's POV_

We all watched Robin match Judal's magic blow for blow. Judal had broken into a sweat while Robin didn't even look tired. Every now and then we watched as the weapon she was using burst into flames. Eventually the two leapt away from each other. Judal was breathing heavily while Robin checked the surroundings. Quickly she leapt in front of me and I heard a slow, constant dripping noise.

"Well I'm gonna have to keep a tab on that…" I heard her whisper as I watched blood run down her arm from a cut. I looked at Robin, she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine, remember I can't feel a thing! Oh…" I watched as Robin positioned herself in front of me.

"Robin, what are you doing!?" I asked in a panicked voice only to see a huge icicle flying towards us. At this rate…. I grabbed my flute and blew on it, summoning Ugo.

Judal laughed while Robin watched as Ugo stopped the Icicle.

"Ah so your joining the fight now chibi! Well since only magi can materialize djinns I guess I'll have to accept your one. Now let's get this started!" Judal laughed sending several icicles at us. I quickly got on Ugo and we set off. I will stop you!

_Robin's POV_

I watched as Aladdin sped off on Ugo. I watched as a few icicles sped past Ugo and were heading for Morg and Alibaba. I darted forwards. CRACK. I grunted as I pushed against the icicle.

"Robin!" I sighed at Alibaba. With a flick of my wrist I sent the Icicle upwards, I threw one scythe and shattered it.

"It's not safe here, go!" I yelled before running after Aladdin. I watched as Ugo was then pierced with the remaining ice.

"UGO!" Aladdin yelled. I watched as the ice fell out and magoi seeped from Ugo's wounds. I have a bad feeling about this… Ugo slowly walked towards Judal while Aladdin screamed for him to return to the flute. All of a sudden Aladdin was thrown off Ugo. I dived and caught him, damaging my back in the process as I slid across the floor.

"Robin!?" I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Safe…" I muttered. I looked to see Judal fighting Ugo. Surely he should have stopped by now… All a sudden a bolt of magic was thrown in our direction but we were moved out the way.

"Mor…" Aladdin murmured in a distant voice.

"Aladdin get a grip!" Mor said shaking him slightly. I got up and patted my back… no blood okay!

All of a sudden Ugo punched Judal sending him into a wall. Everyone looked in shock. Ugo continuously kept punching Judal. I watched, astounded. As the fight continued Ugo and Judal obtained more injuries until Ugo almost crushed Judal to death.

"Ugo!" I placed my hand in front of Aladdin.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled. Aladdin looked confused.

"I've known killing long enough to know when someone's going for the kill…" I said looking at Ugo who was going to land another attack on the now unconscious Judal. I pushed Aladdin towards Mor.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled. Mor nodded and grabbed Aladdin as well as some others and jumped out of the way. I followed. I watched as Ugo used some form of heat magic and obliterated the area. Lead in the middle of the crater made from the blow led Judal.

"This has never happened before…." Aladdin and Alibaba were talking over what was happening while I scanned the area.

"My, what a horrible monster. And he has been beating Judal up…" I looked up to see a red haired girl wearing a kimono with a bunch of what seemed to be her lackeys.

"Sin…"  
"Sinbad aren't they…"  
"Yes… They're from Kou… The Kou Empire." Ehhh? I glared but out of the corner of my eye I saw Ugo about to launch another attack.

"It seems he still wants to fight… Very well. Heal Judal while I deal with this. Spirits of sorrow and isolation, in the name of my magoi and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members… COME FORTH, VINEA!" What the…

Water surrounded the girl and she used her hair piece like a blade. Water seemed to gather around her as she fought Ugo. Then the water wrapped around the hair piece and became a sword.

"WHAT THE!?" Alibaba yelled in shock. The girl then attacked, shredding a hole in Ugo.

"UGO!" I restrained Aladdin.

"ROBIN LET ME GO!" I kept a firm grip on him and grunted.

"NO! I won't let you fight her...!"

"LET ME GO!" The pink haired girl smiled at us.

"There we go the monster is gone. You all should thank me."

"UGO WAS OUR FRIEND!"

"Friend don't you mean master? In that case… Engi, Enshin, Entai… Kill them all." I let go of Aladdin and clenched my fists. I looked down at the ground.

"SHOOT MOVE AWAY FROM ROBIN! Damn why did the trigger have to go off now?!" I heard Leo yell. Bye-Bye no-killing promise.

I slowly walked forwards.

"Really… Like someone like you could lay a finger on me…"

The three cloaked beings rushed forward and I laughed. I darted forwards and pulled away from the three creatures, blood dripping from my hands. I walked to the princess.

"Here, a little something from me." I said in a dark voice. At her feet landed the three hearts of the creatures. I heard three simultaneous thuds and grinned. I could hear murmurs and whispers from all around. The princess stared at me in horror.

"Now… for threatening those here what shall I do…...? Your life, your heart….. Or your mind and torture?" I grinned. I slowly walked towards the princess who smiled back at me.

"It seems… I'll have to get serious too then…" I sighed as I saw the water envelope her body.

"Fancy tricks just buy you time… Go on then! Entertain me!" I laughed manically.

I felt arms lock around my body while Sinbad grabbed the princess.

"Robin Wake up you moronic sister. Look at the blood on your hands!" Leo said.

"I don't care. She started this so I'll end her!" I growled.

_Alibaba's POV_

Aladdin, Mor and myself watched in horror at Robin along with Ja'far and Masrur.

"She ripped the hearts out of those thing's chests…" Ja'far muttered. I looked at the scene in front of us. Sinbad seemed to be faring better than Leo… Robin shrieked like a feral beast, bloodlust shining in her eyes.

"Robin leave it! You've already got enough blood on your hands! STOP NOW!" Leo was yelling at his sister who writhed in his arms. Sinbad convinced the people from Kou to leave. They gathered the bodies of the cloaked creatures and left.

"Treat the casualties! We've been saved!" I watched as Leo dragged Robin off. I looked at Aladdin who looked sad, holding his flute. I walked away to go treat the wound to my side.

*Days later….* (YEAH SO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! I just don't want to write all of it

_Robin's POV_

I sighed and walked out of the room Leo had put me into while my blood lust had raged out of control. Leo had told me Aladdin had fallen ill but… I opened the door to the door he was supposed to be in.

"Sorry for the intrusion…" I said, entering the room. I walked in silently and found Aladdin sleeping on a bed. Just like I was a couple of days ago… I sat by Aladdin's side and smiled.

"Sorry….Sorry for losing myself… Sorry for not being able to stop Judal before Ugo….." I whispered. I rested my head on the bed next to Aladdin.

_Sorry Aladdin…._

I felt Aladdin stir and wake up.

"Aladdin!?"I said in shock looking at him.

"Robin! Come on we have to go!" Aladdin grabbed my hand.

"To destroy the darkness!"

_**Guardian…**_

I looked around in shock hearing the familiar voice that brought me to this world.

_**Go with your Magi… To protect the light… your king… The Magi to guide the world…**_

I looked at Aladdin and nodded. I stood and placed my hand over my heart.

"Yes. Let's go Aladdin… My magi!"

END


End file.
